fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Ball Z: The Shadow Chronicles
Summary In search of his lost friend, a young boy ventures out from his home, but he doesn't know what he's getting himself involved in. Characters *'Kiryu: '''A young boy who lost his best friend at a young age, he knows his friend is still out there, and is in search of him. After training under Master Muten, he sets out to find his friend. Portrayed by Goten as a kid, and Goku (First) as a young adult. *'Kai: The best friend to Kiryu, he disappeared, but fell into darkness, manipulated by the evil Kodos. Portrayed by Kid Trunks as a child, and Trunks (Sword) as a young adult. *'''Misty: The other best friend to Kai and Kiryu, she is still in training, but will help Kiryu if he ever needs it. Portrayed by Pan as a kid, and Videl as a young adult. *'Dark Lord Kodos:' A dark warrior, he can control Darkness, and is working with Kai to control the Universe and mold it into his own shape. He controls the satanic demons called Drows. Portrayed by Frieza (4th Form) when younger, and Cooler in the present. *'Imperator Pir'Oth:' A demonic warlord with power over Lightning, he leads a ring of intergalactic slave traders and terrorists. He controls a group of green-skinned demons called Koshins. Portrayed by Lord Slug. *'General Sargent:' A demonic warrior with the ability to manipulate Energy itself, harnessing it into needles and swords. He controls the race of demons called Kaikosens, red-skinned sword-wielders. Portrayed by Salsa. *'Lady Mirror:' A vain and powerful woman with power (to an extent) over Time, she is the leader of a band of gypsies. She leads the demons known as Succubi, which look like human woman in armor. Portrayed by Zangya. *'Captain Khan:' An evil Space Pirate, he can manipulate Fire, and is wildly reckless. Commands Apollos, golden-skinned demons of the Sun. His true form is that of a giant ape. Portrayed by Turles. *'Lord Smoke:' A vain warrior with power over Space, he can manipulate it to control the battleground. His demons are called Putties. Portrayed by Zarbon. *'Oracle Delphius:' A demonic creature, he is the spawn of the Six Demon Lords, but turned good. Portrayed by Piccolo. *'Troy:' A fat samurai, he is an Acolyte to the Oracle. Portrayed by Yajirobe. *'Cain:' A three-eyed warrior in green robes, he is an Acolyte to the Oracle. Portrayed by Tien. *'Talon:' A young martial artist from a faraway land, he is an Acolyte to the Oracle. Portrayed by Uub. Episodes 1. Prologue A young Kiryu, Kai, and Misty are training at Tezuka Island, while Master Muten watches. Kai takes a break and goes to another Island, where he meets a young Kodos. Kodos explains to him about the Elements and the Universe, with its outside worlds, and Kai leaves with him. Kiryu searches, but can't find him. 2. Leaving Home Kiryu, now a young adult, sets out from Tezuka Island in search of his friend and tries to find the Oracle, a wiseman that lives at a place known as the Lookout. Along the way, six villains plot, and a mysterious warrior is being trained. 3. The First Fight Kiryu is ambushed by Lieutenant Droiya and his three troops, and loses, but is saved by the Oracle and his three Acolytes, Troy, Cain, and Talon. 4. The Oracle The Oracle explains to Kiryu about the Elements and of the Six Demon Lords, while a warrior of Darkness conquers a Kingdom for Kodos. Kai is back. 5. Special Forces Squadron Five special warriors are called in, and ambush Tezuka Island. Misty escapes, but Muten is killed.